


What to Wear on Your First Day

by lynnenne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy makes a crucial decision in "Welcome to the Hellmouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Wear on Your First Day

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words. Unbeta'd.

Buffy rummages through the shoes in her closet, tossing out each one in turn. Stacked heels? She grimaces. So 1994.

She pulls out a platform sandal, slips it on and looks in the mirror. Stylish, in spite of the Spice Girl associations. Not too useful in a fight, though.

But that was the old Buffy. This Buffy is retired.

“Buffy!” Joyce yells. “You’re going to be late!”

She pouts, throws the sandal in the closet and pulls on her leather boots. It’s a new school, she tells herself. You never know when you might need to kick a little ass.


End file.
